Will Love You For Coffee
by NWAntartcica
Summary: A short Seme!ChinaxNaive!Hyper!Russia story/Rpg chat that goes really random... Russia played my Pumpkinpatch of tinierme China and America played by Me small fluff/yaoi


What was it with coffee? Russia wondered silently, staring at the cup in front of him. Really, he never heard good things about it, yet people loved it. He took a sip of it, an experiment. ...Oh dear god his thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

China pushed the door to the cafe open. He looked around and spotted Russia sitting in the only booth in the cafe. 'oh god, aru. Anyone BUT him'

Russia glanced up. China! He began waving, a bit more excited then he meant.

China walked over to the taller nation, and smiled, trying to start up a conversation. "Um, Herro Russia, fancy meeting you here, aru."

"Hello, China." Russia said, smiling as if he never knew cruelty. "Have you ever tried coffee? It's very good, da,"

He rubbed the back of his head, sort of laughing quietly to himself. "No, I just stick to drinking tea, tho..." He said sitting down, opposite of Russia. "I've tried beer...aru"

Russia's nose wrinkled a bit. "Vodka is good, but beer is disgusting, da? You should try coffee."

The black haired man leaned in closer to the Russian. "Then can I have some of yours?"

Russia nodded, smiling innocently- seriously, there were little rainbows around him. "Go ahead,"

Smiling, China took the mug from Russia and took a swig of the caffeinated drink. Much to his dismay, he liked it. "It's....really, good, aru!"

"Seeeee? I told you!" Russia beamed.

China giggled, a little drunk from his morning dose of beer. But he didn't care.

Russia blinked. "...You seem happier around me than usual." he said-hyper and naive he may currently be, but he knows these things, da?

"Just a rittre drunk from engrish beer I had this morning, aru..."

Russia blinked again. "Were you with the old scone?"

China hiccupped, leaning in closer to Russia."May...be, aru"

"But I thought he was always fighting with France or America...."

China leaned in even closer, his nose almost touching Russia's. "Not today, aru"

Russia blinked. "You're awfully close...."

China smirked. "You know, you look so cute right now, aru..."

Russia blushed a bit. "You're being rather odd, right now...."

China cupped Russia's chin with his hand and tilted his head a little. "It's just to show you....That I love you." with that said, China kissed Russia.

Russia blushed even more. "Y-Yao-san!?"

Breaking the kiss, China stared at Russia and laughed silently. "You don't even know how cute you look right now, aru..." The Chinese man smirked.

Russia scowled a bit, flustered. "Yao! Why did you do that?!" he said.

"Aw," China whined, "Can't I kiss you whenever I want Ivan, aru?"

"You never want to, though...

""How do you know that I didn't, Aru?" China grinned. Still a little drunk.

"You never do anything like this," Russia said, still scowling.

China ignored his Russian comrade and proceeded to kiss him again, this time with more passion.

Russia squeaked- yes, squeaked- blushing. He pulled away. "How much did you and the old scone drink!?"

China pulled away, smirking. "Maybe a couple bottles, aru. But nothing to fancy..."

Russia obviously didn't buy that, as could be soon by the look on his face.

"Oh come on Ivan," China laughed, "Don't you believe your comrade, aru?"

"Not when he's drunk, Yao." Russia said flatly.

"Now, that's not very nice, aru~"

Russia sighed and took another sip of coffee. "But you are the one kissing without consent,"

"Awl, Ivan," This time, China was whining, a sign of the starting of a hangover, "I love you, aru~"

Russia blushed, and covered his face.

China started to spazz out. "DO YOU HATE ME, ARU? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH AMERICA?!"

"N-No! Never!" Russia squeaked, hands in the universal 'cool out' sign. "You know he is nothing but an idiot, and I hate him!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU KISS ME BACK, ARU~?!?!?" now China was defiantly having a hangover.

Russia looked down a bit, guilty. "I- you never do things like this, I am allowed to be shocked, da?"

China stopped whining and stared at him for a moment. Then proceeded. "Do I do what Ivan, aru?"

"You don't kiss me suddenly!" Russia said, flatly again. "You don't take my coffee either." Never mind the fact that this was his first coffee ever.

China's cheeks when red. "When did I kiss you, or take your coffee, aru?!?!"

"A few moments ago!" Russia said, blinking. "You kissed me several times!"

China's cheeks went even redder. "I k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed YOU?!?" He put his hand over his mouth.

Russia nodded. "Yes, you were very weird... You shouldn't go drinking with England."

"A-all I remember was taking a couple drinks with England, now you're going off on some story that I KISSED YOU?!" China wasn't amused.

"You said that is was a couple bottles."

"Yeah where was, but I remember everything going black after my third drink, aru!"

"Well, it did happen. Just as those waitresses who've been staring." Russia said, pouting a bit.

"AH! This is so Embarrassing, Aru!" China yelled, and he ran out the cafe, sulking outside.

Russia stood up to follow China. "Yao-san, whats wrong?"

"This is just so embarrassing, first, I get drunk, and then you claim that I kissed you, it's just, to embarrassing, aru!" With that, China started to cry.

"Are you saying that I li- Ah, don't cry!" Russia squeaked.

China, cried more. "How could this happen, I kissed you, one of my best comrades, and not be fully 'aware' of it, aru?!"

Russia gave China an awkward hug, muttering something in.... well, Russian.

China stopped crying and stared at Russia. "Well, science I'm back to normal, can I..." He started to ask, eyes still a bit red.

Russia blinked. "Da?"

"You know....kiss you, for real, aru?" China kind of blushed.

Russia blushed, but gave a quick nod, biting his tongue- metaphorically, I might add- to keep from saying something stupid.

China stood back up, stood on his tiptoes, and lightly brushed his lips across Russia's.

Russia leaned in, eyes closed.

China sort of moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the taller nation's neck.

Russia blinked, a tad shocked. He hugged china, but couldn't help but think he was still a tiny bit tipsy.

The black haired nation pulled away quickly, blushing at what just came out of his mouth. He stared at the ground.

Russia chuckled a bit. "You really meant it then..."

China stared into the other nation's eyes. "What do you mean aru?"

"Oh, while you were still drunk you said you loved me." Russia giggled.

China's blush became as clear as day. "I...I...I..."

Russia lightly touched his (own) mouth, wondering if he just shattered poor China's mind.

"I do....love you....Ivan...."China murmured under his breath.

Russia bit back a 'squee', but hugged China tightly.

China returned the hug, smiling.

"HEY, YAO, IVAN. WHY ARE YOU GUYS HUGGING?" A blond yelled from across the street.

Russia frowned a bit. "Stooooopid American." he muttered, turning to see the blond. "You mean it isn't obvious...?"

America ran across the street. Nearly getting hit by a car, but didn't.

China, looked at America, scowling.

Russia sighed a bit.

"Don't worry Ivan..." China whispered into his ear.

Russia smiled a bit, curious if china had a plan- and to what said possible plan may be.

"Alfred-san, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Arthur-san, aru?" He asked.

"Actually, we finished our conversation early, so, I came to tell you guys that the Allied Forces Meeting will be in one hour!" America laughed.

"Ah, last time the chair I sat in broke..." Russia said, wide eyed.

"Wasn't that Bugsby's Chair, the cursed chair that Arthur-san tried to make you sit in, Alfred-san?" China asked.

"Yep!" He smiled. "Well, see you guys in an hour!" Alfred ran off.

"I seriously never understand what's going on in his mind, aru" China said flatly.

"He has one?"

China laughed at the remark. A warm smile spred across his face.

Russia giggled again. "Coffee leads to good things,"

"Yes...it does." China laid his head on Russia's shoulder.

China looked at Russia. "You ok Ivan?"

Russia nodded. "Da, why?"

"You've been really quiet..." China stroked Russia's cheek with his hand.

"Have I....?"

China nodded. Still stroking Russia's cheek.

"I'm sorry...."

"It's ok, aru." China smiled. "I love you no matter what."

Russia blushed but smiled, almost innocently. "I love you too, Yao,"

China looked at his watch. "We have about thirty minutes left before the meeting...what do you want to do, aru?"

Russia shrugged.

"Well...we could always go to the park." China suggested.

Russia nodded. "Can we get more coffee, too? D"

China laughed. "Sure, aru~"

And China just sealed his fate to a progressively naive-er Russia for the day.

_**THE END~**_


End file.
